


A New Friend

by OnoNoKomachi



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnoNoKomachi/pseuds/OnoNoKomachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzuru is comforted by Jeremy after his free skate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Friend

A New Friend  
He remembered how Skate America felt. The falls, how he wished the earth would open up and swallow him. He couldn’t lift his head, scared he would start crying.  
He sat in the Kiss and Cry, unable to raise his head, not even to see the score. He knew it would not be good. He vaguely heard his coach trying to comfort him. He wished he was anywhere but in this arena.  
After giving the customary interview, dealing with the press conference, he was relieved to be back in the hotel. Curled up on the bed waiting for sleep to come  
Which is how the American, Jeremy Abbott found him an hour later. He had knocked briefly and asked to come in. Yuzuru had reluctantly let him in, even though he really just wanted sleep. There must have been something in his face, because Jeremy asked him if he was alright. Yuzuru, with his limited English told him he was alright. . He could see in the younger boy’s eyes that he didn’t want to talk about what happened on the ice. Jeremy looked as though he was going to say something else, but instead patted Yuzuru on the back, and said good night. Yuzuru replied, “O yasumi nasai.” The look on Jeremy’s face made Yuzuru chuckle in spite of himself. He told him that it meant good night in Japanese. Jeremy smiled, and attempted to repeat it, but butchering it miserably. He joked about taking a course, so they could converse the next time they competed. Yuzuru thought it was nice idea.  
After Jeremy left, he laid back down, ready to sleep. He felt more at peace, than he had in a long time.

Notes- I haven’t written a story in several years, and I am trying to get back into it. I plan to write a few more stories, mostly from Yuzuru’s point of view. Forgive me if it doesn’t exactly flow.  
Suggestions and criticism are welcome, and prompts are encouraged.


End file.
